


You and I

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy sneaks into Tyrone's bedroom.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this little idea of them being kind of in between like where they know what they are and what they have to do but haven't really started fighting crime and are still in those beginning stages of love.

Tyrone was startled by the tapping on his window.  
He got up from the bed where he was listening to music and unlocked the shutters. 

Tandy climbed into his room and accidentally kicked some stuff off his desk as she climbed down. 

They both froze. 

“Everything okay in there honey?” his mom called out.

“Yeah Ma I just dropped some stuff.”

Tandy held back a laugh as he replied.

He gave her a look and then cupped her face with his hands. “Hey” he told her.

“Hey back” she replied and then kissed him. 

This was their thing recently. She would show up in the evenings and then he would hold her as they slept. It had been a while since they had found out they were the divine pairing and it was comforting to know they had each other. 

“What were you listening to?” she asked him. 

“Oh it's just a spotify playlist. Needed something to listen to while thinking about my school project.” 

“You have a good day?” he asked her.

“It wasn't bad, but I missed you.”

“You should go back school. I'm sure I could get Father Delgado to talk to your administration.”

“You're sweet Ty, but school and I we don't work.” she gave him another kiss.

He pulled her into a tight hug as they laid down on his bed.

“Can we just go somewhere new Ty?” she asked. “Let's just teleport to another city.”

“Close your eyes” he told her.

When she opened them they were on the beach where they had first met. She turned and smiled at him.


End file.
